caught on tape
by CelticWings
Summary: what happens when marik and bakura get hold of a video camera? NO YAOI NONE AT ALL and its NOT in script form AND it has a plot...somewhat.5 is here!
1. SIR FREDRICK!

Please don't hurt me but I'm posting a fic! If you hate me don't read, but that one fic was very crappy....OO I probably was high on sharpies when I posted it....yummmm sharpies.....(cough)this IS better! I promise!....i think...

I don't own ygh! If I did, I would have made tristan a mechanical monkey FOREVEER!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!(cough)

Sooooooooo........MY FIC!

Awwww here it goes

:::::CAUGHT ON TAPE::::::

"Hey Bakura!"

I looked up to see Marik holding a camera.

"Why are you in my house pharoh wannabe?"

"Shutup I have an idea!"

"Spare me."

"NO you WILL listen and your brain WILL burn!"

"Um guys?"

We looked over to see Ryou.

"What?!"

We said in unison.

"Er nothing really but have you seen my pet ferret Sir Fredrick? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT I didn't name him you did Bakura."

Marik's cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk to keep from laughing.

"I did NOT....wait....yes I did never mind....NO we haven't seen Sir Fredrick."

I replied.

Ryou sighed heavily and left crestfallen.

"SOOO....I say we sneak around SECRETLY and video tape people in their houses!"

"MARIK THAT'S SO STUPID....it just might work...ok I'm in.WHAT THE F--"

Something fuzzy wrapped around my neck and squeaked.

"SIR FREDRICK!"

Ryou picked up the ferret who jumped on his head and curled up.

Squeak.

"Thanks guys for helping me find him--"

"We did not--"

"It was really nice of you."

"I SAID WE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT--"

Squeak squeak.

"Oh no you're hungry aren't you? Ok I'll make you something."

Ryou walked out with the squeaking fuzz ball on his head.

Marik and I stared after him with blank expressions.

"So..."

End

end of chapter one! It was the beginning so no flames pleeze but suggestions are welcome! NO YAOI I REPEAT NO YAOI!!!!!! Thanks!


	2. YAMI AND YUGI

WOWIE WESEAL! Oh dammit I can't spell....BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS!....hey..HEY STOP BACKING AWAY FROM MEEE!!! Ok by request...lets visit yami first....heheheh....

Awwww here it goes

GAME SHOP

"shh shutup Marik!"

"heehee I cant wait to see what pharoh and his minie me are up to...heheheheh...."

"me too but shuddup or they'll hear us!"

The two yami's were hiding behind a bush (NO not the president) and held the camera up to the window.

"I WANNA HOLD THE CAM-----"

Bakura slapped Marik.

"baka! They'll hear us! And NO you'll break the camera! Baka!"

Marik sniffed.

"I'm not a baka...."

Bakura shook Marik.

"Pull yourself together man!"

Just then they heard yami's voice,

"NOOO! H-HOW COULD YOUUUU?!?!?!"

INSIDE GAME SHOP

"Aww yami I'm sorry..."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! WWWHHHYYY?!?!"

"I promise to tape Dueling for Dummies next time its on, ok?"

"You better not forget or I'll order you buried alive with man eating insects and only a toothpick to defend yourself with! DAMMIT!"

"Yami what did I tell you about cursing?"

Yami sighed.

"NOTHING HAHAHAHA!!!"

He jumped on the counter.

"YAMI! Get down Grandpa'll kill you!"

"hahahaHA NO HE WON'T! GRAAAANDPAAAAA! YUGI'S ON THE COUNTER!!!!"

"Yugi?! What're you doing on the counter?"

Grandpa walked in.

The millennium puzzle flahed and yugi and yami switched places.

"Wha....I WAS FRAMED! LIKE A PICTURE!!! Ceptwithoutthemuseumandthesorrowfulworldofpastelsandpaint...."

"Um ok."

Grandpa left.

"HA!"

Yugi jumped down.

"aw whatef you never get in trouble."

"of course I don't."

".......GASP!"

"OH NO YAMI WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU FORGET YOUR UNDERWEAR AGAIN?!"

"SHUTUP THAT NEVER HAPPENED TO ME!....I just feel like singing....."

"Oh PLEASE share.."

"OOOOO Hamtaro when we work TOGETHER its much better..."

"my bestest freiiind...."

"BESTEST ISN'T IN THE SONG!"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"CUZ I'M SMURTER THAN YOU!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"   
"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE ah whatef your're not worth my time."

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"   
"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"MAN forget it!"

"yeah well I can't cuz my brain's bigger than SOME people...."

"SCREW YOU!"   
"MAKE ME!"   
"Dude that did not sound right."

"What?"

"What?"

"what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"AWW stop it my head hurts..."

"aw I'm sorry...."

Yugi went up and hugged yami.

"yay... BUT YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING TEA!"

"FOO YOU!"

"SHE'S MINE!

"MINE!"   
"MINE!"

".....we must sound so retarded to the neighbors..."

"Nieghbors? Tea's our neighbor."

They both looked at each other horrified.

"DAMN!"

OUTSIDE

Both yami's had their fists in their mouths to stop from laughing.

"Mmffjsnk!"

"hgj,hgmmmjdiika!"

"mmmfmfmmfthrmfmmf!"

"mdmmdfhgkjhdb!"

They got up and headed to the next house, (by request) Tristan Taylor.

END

DUNDUNDUN what will happen? Who'll know?

Even I don't...WOOOOOOOO....... ....REVIEW PLEASE! Um flames suck and their senders suck too. YAY BADGERS!...HEY Lets raise up money so's I can geta badger! YAY! How shall we do it.....I KNOW! Everyone get up and do the hookie pokie! YES!!! HAHAHAHA!!! SHAKE WAT UR MAMA GAVE YA! (teary eyes) do it...do it for the badgers! (sobsob) and review in case ya forgot during the blissful dancing.Oh and surry it was so short!!


	3. SIR FREDRICK STRIKES AT TRISTANS

Hee hee wow yaaay reviews!!!! okays I dun own ygh and today they'll be going to tristans and maybe some one else, ill try to make dis a little longer today!

Piginsweater: OINK.

**AAAAWWWWW HERE IT GOES**

**TO TRISTAN"S HOUSE**

Bakura and marik were walking along to go blackmail tristan, when suddenly…..

"AAAAAACKKK!!!! MY LEEEEEG!!!" Bakura tripped and stared at his leg.

"Squeak."

"Hey it's Ryou's dingo."

"It's a FERRET smart ass." Bakura pulled of the ferret who jumped on his head.

"Squeeeek."

"You little f-----"

Suddenly a pig wearing a sweater walked by.

Everyone stared.

"…………….."

"….Squeak."

"GET OFF ME!"

"Hey HEY BAKURA!"

"OW! I'm right here you blonde don't yell!"

"Let's tie a mini cam to the ferret and send him in!"

"…..YOU BAKA ASS….(thoughtfully) hey that might work…."

"Sqeeek?"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT Hamtaro we found a use for you!"

"Squeek."

"Alright lets go!"

**TRISTAN'S HOUSE**

"OK Fredrick now you know what you're doing?"

"Squeek."

"OK go in there and make me proud."

Sir Fredrick scampered off.

Bakura and Marik stared at the screen the hooked the mini cam to. Suddenly a picture of inside a cereal box was seen.

"FREDRICK YOU FAT ASS GET BACK TO WORK STOP STUFFING YOUR GUT!" Bakura whispered loudly into the communication device.

"Squeek."

**FREDRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

_'dadeedumdum dooodeedooo…' (his thoughts)_

Tristan was watching something on tv.

It sounded kinda like this….

"OH MARCOS"

"OH MARIA"  
"OH MARCOS"  
"OH MARIA"

"OH MARCOS"

"OH MARIA"  
"OH MARCOS"  
"OH MARIA"

"OH MARCOS"

"OH MARIA"  
"OH MARCOS"  
"OH MARIA"

"OH MARCOS"

"OH MARIA"  
"OH MARCOS"  
"OH MARIA"

And so on.

_'holy cow this aint the OC that's for sure_.' (never seen the OC just thought it be funny if Fredrick had….)

Marcos and Maria kissed on the tv.

SUDDENLY…..

"NO MARCOS HOW COULDJA CHEAT ON DOLSONEA LIKE THAT?!"

Tristan sobbed.

_'oh boy and I thought master(ryou) was dramatic when bakura beat him in smash brothers…'_

zzzzzt HAHAHAHA o-ok hamtaro come back out….>

_'those jerks! I am NOT hamtaro! Do I LOOK fat to you?!'_

Sir Fredrick scuttled out.

Aw gee im sorry but I hafta stop for tonight, kay? Yea it was short….sorry guys…and girls….but readers are mostly girls, right? If im wrong, I'll…..i'll……um….i dunno awt should I do? ? OK WELLS ER…..see ya and pleeze review!


	4. VOOODOOOO TEA!

**OH WOW! 00 gee wizerises you guyeses liked that chapter! YAAAY coool ok now by request im gonna do tea, then they'll drop by kaiba's for some afternoon mayhem, theeeeennn…..er…..0o….. think….think….think….oh ummm MAYBE go to wheeler's! tell me wat you thinkses! Yeeeesh precioussseseses….(shifty eyes) no one shall have my precious squirrel…NO NOT FREDDIE THE FURRY GERBIL!**

**He's right, Charles, believe in yourself, just like you used to believe in me (cheecheechee) have faith, have faith, HAVE FAITH!(stupid ketchup!)**

**AWWWW HUR IT GOES!**

Bakura and Marik were still laughing over Tristan's soap opera issues while they made their way to Tea's house.

"Didja see the look on his face?!"

"HAHAHA no…"

"heheheh me neither but I bet it was price less!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Squeak."

"You tell'm dingo."

"He's a freaking ferret, Marik."

"Squeak."

"NO, he'sa dingo!"

"FERRET!"

"DINGO!"

"FERRET!"

"DINGO!"

"DINGO!"

"FERRET!"

"DINGO!"

"FERRET!"

"Ok, ok you win he's a ferret." Bakura smirked and walked ahead of Marik.

"THAT'S RIGHT!……hey…."

"heheheheheh…"

Marik stared blankly at Bakura.

"Well ain't that a bitch!"

"Squeeeek."

TEA'S HOUSE

"ok Sir Fredrick, you know what to do."

"Squeak!"

Fredrick scampered inside.

(enter into…FERRET VISION!he's watching you…yes, YOU WITH THE PANTS!)

"Oh hoo hum hum…"

Tea sat on her desk in her room looking at two pictures: one of yugi, the other of yami.

"oh bother."

Tea sighed. She got up and turned on her music.

Bakura yawned in Freddrick's ear.(communication devuce, remember?)

_BOOOOORING!>_

Tea lit two black candles that were in her room.

Mettalica boomed from her speakers.

_Holy crap.>_

Tea then conjured up two voodoo dolls that looked like yugi and yami.

"HAHAHAHA!"

She then slipped a doll dress on each one.

"HOLY RAH!"

was heard from a nearby house.

Tea grinned maniacly.

"Whoooo's next?"

_HOLY CRAP WE'RE OUT OF HERE LETS GO FREDDRICK!>_

'_TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH!OH NO! THAT LOOKS LIKE A MINI MASTER_ _SHE'S HOLDING!'_

Sir Freddrick scuttled out fast.

**I'm sorry that it was so short and boring, really! I gotta go, tho. Review please! I could use some ideas!**


	5. short but funny in its own way

**Teehee okay sry it took so furkin long, but here I am! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**::::Aww here it goes::::**

"THAT was freakin' scarry!!"

"You're telling me."

"Squeek."

"Alright, lets drop by kaiba's." suggested Bakura.

"Sure, if we can pass his security system."

"You IDIOT! We do have millennium items, ya know."

"…..Oh. Okay then."

**:::Kaiba's:::**

Sir Fredrick scampered inside.

'_HOLY CHEESE ON RYE! IT'S HUGE!!'_

Sir Fredrick stared at the house around him.

He scurried up to the next floor and found Mokuba in his room staring at a picture he was holding.

"Oh Rebbecca…I miss you so much…If only you didn't move back to America….Oh Rebbecca Hawkins….."He stuffed the picture back under his pillow and turned to leave the room.

Our agent followed in close pursuit.

"SEEEEETOOO!!!"

Mokuba barged inside his brother's room.

"(muttering) I am good looking…I am good look----"

"WHAT are you DOING?"

Kaiba quickly hid the mirror.

"Can't you knock?"

"Where you day-dreaming of Serenity again?!"

"Please, what are you ON?"

"Your diary."

"You damn little…" Kaiba blushed.

"Eheh, I'll be leaving now…" Mokuba ran out of the room.

"MOKUBAAAAA!!!!!"

_ Ok ferret, your work is done. _

Sir Fredrick scurried out snickering to himself.

Sorry it's short, but I got homework…Ugh freshman year's a pain in the….ARGH! please review!


End file.
